Jane's Birthday
by jpmel
Summary: A modern and mature Jane Eyre related piece inspired by the short story “Lonesome Little Blue” by O’Neil De Noux


I was arranging the flowers that had just arrived when he returned. Even though Edward made no sound when he entered the room, I knew he was standing behind me.

'You're early. I didn't expect you until later,' I said as I carefully set the last of the roses in the vase.

'Being early is a bad thing?' he laughed. 'I see the boys sent you flowers. They are beautiful,' he added as he ran a petal through his long fingers. 'Did they use that expensive florist on Main Street?'

'Of course they did. Their father taught them well,' I replied before placing a lingering kiss on his soft lips.

'Where are we all going for dinner tonight?' he asked when we came up for air.

I smiled devilishly.

'Rosalie's.'

'My favorite,' he sighed.

'That is why I picked it, so you would most certainly be there,' I teased.

Cupping my face in his hands he replied,

'I hope you know by now that nothing would ever prevent me from missing your birthday, Jane.'

'I know,' I replied as I remembered this time last year. I thought about how very sick Edward was, and then, just in time for my birthday, he made a complete turn around.

Seeing the look in my eyes he said,

'You're thinking of last year,' as he brushed away the tear that had escaped my eye.

I nodded and smiled,

'It was my best birthday ever. Until this one.'

Edward rested his forehead against mine and sighed again,

'When will the boys be here?'

Glancing over at the clock on the stove, I frowned.

'Six o'clock. We don't have much time.'

'Don't worry,' he chuckled. 'We have plenty of time.'

So I grabbed two glasses and a bottle of champagne as I followed him out of the kitchen. He then led me up the long staircase to our bedroom.

When we got into the room, Edward took me in his arms and kissed me. His kisses were gentle, at first, but the passion soon grew so intense that my toes curled in my shoes. Even though I knew where this was leading, I still pulled away.

'You surprised me, I wasn't ready for you,' I said seductively as I broke free from his embrace and walked towards the bathroom. Once inside I quickly took off my t-shirt and jeans, and put on a tastefully sexy negligee. Then I ran my fingers through my hair and made sure my eye make-up wasn't running down my face. When I was satisfied with my reflection, I went to join Edward. I heard him gasp when I reentered the room.

'How is it possible that you get sexier as you get older?' he asked breathlessly while getting up off the bed. 'I am a very lucky man.' He took me in his arms again. This time I didn't pull away.

'Flatterer! And you don't look a day over thirty-eight!' I said as I gazed up at Edward's handsome face. 'Does that make me a cougar, then?' I teased.

He smiled before growling into my neck.

His lips soon left my neck to seek out my hungry mouth. They were hot and consuming as they rolled over mine, draining me of all of my self-control. My knees buckled and my body went weak, so I steadied myself against him, knowing that I was going to be flung into a sea of desire. And when his hard demanding lips took full possession of my mouth, I felt seared down to the bottom of my soul. But then his kisses always did that to me, and I loved it. I expected it. I yearned for it. Once again, I wanted to be washed away by our never ending passion for one another, and I was getting my wish.

Edward eventually loosened up his grip on me so he could map my body with his hands. He took in every curve, every line like he was committing them to memory, even though they were nothing new to him. I trembled under his touch as his hands glided down my back, and onto my sides where his finger tips gently brushed against the curve of my breasts. With his fingers now spread, he moved down to my waist, and over my hips to my buttocks, covering as much of my body as he could. I kissed him deeply as he rounded his hands over my bottom. Edward squeezed and caressed, bring the silk of my negligee up until there was nothing in his way. He then dug his fingers into my soft skin, pushing me even closer into him, and the hard length of his desire.

A guttural noise escaped the back of my throat when I pulled my mouth away to murmur his name. But I couldn't say it just one time. I repeated it over and over until his name became an incantation that made me rain kisses over his face, and then his neck. Once there, I tasted and teased his sensitive skin. Edward gasped as I traced over the tendon that ran down his neck with hard, sucking kisses. Then I used my teeth to nibble my way back up. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him shiver and moan and sway in my arms.

When he regained his balance, Edward slipped his hands back up my body to the straps of my negligee. He didn't waste any time before he moved them both down my arms and out of the way. His actions did not have the desired effect, however. Instead of the silk dropping quickly to the floor, the lace edging caught on my nipples and stayed put. Not one to be deterred by some stubborn lace, he laid his hands flat against my sides, and slowly slid the material downward, exposing my skin inch by inch until there was a puddle of silk at my feet. I stood still as Edward rested his hands on my hips and devoured my breasts with his eyes.

My nipples hardened in response to his thorough examination and I ached to feel his fingers and mouth on my skin. Edward sensed my urgency, yet he continued to stare while smiling with masculine satisfaction. When I couldn't wait any longer, I guided his hands back up to my breasts, and mercifully, he cradled my soft orbs in his hands. I swayed under the sheer ecstasy of it all. And when he gently squeezed my breasts with his long fingers while rubbing over my nipples with his thumbs, I cried out loudly, causing Edward to claim my mouth again. As his tongue teased and tortured me, my hands moved instinctively into his dark wavy hair and tangled in it. Loving the way its silkiness felt between my fingers.

I moved against his arousal again and his body jerked back so I was now able to bring my arms down to his chest and free him from his shirt. My fingers then danced over his arms, chest, and stomach, taking in every curve of muscle beneath his smooth skin. When I reached his waistband, I stopped. Edward sucked in his breath and waited to see what I was going to do next. Of all my choices, I choose to lightly trace the length of his desire through the material of his pants. He insistently pressed himself into my hand, so I responded with a harder touch. Edward was now throbbing and pleaded with me to stroke his bare skin. Not wanting to disappoint my husband, I unbuttoned his pants and quickly sent the zipper down. But instead of pushing his clothes to the floor, I slipped my fingers beneath his underwear and played with his curly hair. He sighed. And when I caressed him again, his breath quickly grew ragged. While I worked, he slipped his hands underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs and slid everything down his legs. I was now able to manipulate him with both of my hands and Edward moaned his approval as he rested his palms on my shoulders to steady himself.

It wasn't long before I was being pushed onto the bed where he frantically kissed my throat and the soft mounds of my chest. His lips and tongue played over the swell of my breasts before he teased their sensitive undersides. I shivered as his teeth slowly raked across my flesh. Eventually, he worked his way up to my nipples. Edward kissed one chastely and I sighed. And when he pulled it deep into his mouth and circled it with his tongue, pleasure shot through me and exploded in my core, causing me to arch up into him. My whole body tensed around his mouth. The deeper he sucked, the more taut my body became. The more taut my body became, the more he tortured me with his mouth. I throbbed with desire and my hips pressed into his, until he spread my legs and thrust himself inside of me. It was then that time stood still.

Edward and I made love slowly and tenderly. There was no driving hunger to conquer or possess, no frantic race to the finish, only love. A love that transcended time and place. A love that had united our souls for all eternity. When we were alone like this, our bodies never ended, never began. Our hearts beat as one.

We kept up the deliberate, gentle rhythm for an extraordinarily long time, and I couldn't think of anything but this man in my arms. What he meant to me, and how much I adored him. My heart and mind were overflowing with emotion, and I wanted to shout what I was feeling for Edward from the rooftops, but I couldn't. What I was feeling went way beyond mere words. Thankfully, my body was able to communicate for me. Every touch added new lines to the book of love that I had begun writing decades ago on his skin. And every thrust shouted, "I will love you forever," louder than I ever could.

Edward's body answered mine and I never wanted this magical moment to end, but I craved satisfaction, so I gave in. It began slowly at first, but then built and built until the pleasure exploded in a blinding burst of joy and everlasting love that enveloped the both of us, and sent us soaring across the universe. We clung to each other tightly as we slowly fell back to earth. Unfortunately, the hands of time began to move again.

When I was able to catch my breath, I reluctantly rolled over and looked at the clock on the night stand.

'I should be getting ready. The boys will be here soon.' Flushed with the feeling of utter contentment, I walked over to my vanity table and fixed my hair before reapplying my make-up. I could feel Edward smiling his approval as I worked.

'What dress are you wearing tonight?' he asked while his hands rested softly on my shoulders.

'Your favorite. The red one.'

His smile grew even larger.

'Here it is your birthday, and I am the one getting all of the presents,' he said before planting a light kiss in the curve of my neck. The feeling traveled down my chest and into my heart. I shuddered with delight.

As I gracefully slipped into my dress and heels, Edward sat back down on the bed like a proud Sultan and stared at me. His eyes were dark with desire.

'I just love watching you, Jane.'

'I know,' I replied as I adjusted the strap on my shoe.

'I love watching you dress. I love watching you undress,' he chuckled. 'And I especially love watching you when you pleasure yourself. So, after all this time, do you still think of me when you do?'

I walked over to the bed and took his face in my hands.

'You know that you are the only man I think about.'

He smiled.

'I know, but it is still nice to hear you say it. . . I think it is time for some champagne.'

Edward got up off the bed, deftly opened the bottle and poured me a glass.

'To my darling, Jane, on her birthday. Every morning I thank My Maker for sending you to me and every night I thank Him for allowing me another day with you. I don't know what I would ever do without you.'

'That is something you will never have to worry about,' I said before draining my glass quickly, trying to ward off the tears. He noticed and while recorking the bottle said,

'We'll finish this later. Let's take a walk.'

The air was calm as we left the house and made our way to the chestnut tree. Once underneath, Edward walked around the huge trunk, intently looking for something. I smiled as I followed him, knowing what he was searching for.

'Here it is!' he exclaimed when he finally found it. I watched as his finger traced a carving of a heart and the letters inside. 'I did this in honor of your first birthday after we were married. Do you remember?'

'I do.'

'I bet you don't remember that I almost cut my finger off doing it. I almost lost a finger just because you wouldn't let me buy you a birthday present,' he joked.

'How can I forget? You never let me! Besides, who held your hand that night while the doctor stitched you up?' I teased back before becoming very serious. 'This carving is so much better than anything you would have bought for me back then. The chestnut tree is the soul of Thornfield and the love that we have for one another is permanently written on it.'

He touched my face in response to the beautiful sentiment.

'It's getting late,' Edward said as he slipped his arm around my waist. We began walking again, enjoying the peacefulness that we were experiencing. Unfortunately, a voice soon shattered the moment.

'Mom!'

Then there was another one.

'Mom!'

Edward and I stopped walking and smiled at each other.

'Happy Birthday, my darling Jane,' he said before leaning in and kissing me with the force of a lifetime of love behind it. I was almost knocked to the ground by the sheer magnitude of his kiss.

'Should have known we would find you here. Are you alright?' John asked, looking concerned as I swayed on my feet.

'Do you need to sit down, Mom? Can I get you some water? asked Ed, sounding even more concerned than his brother.

'I'm fine, boys, really. You know, I'm not as young as I use to be,' I laughed.

'Oh, please, Mom! You are only sixty-five years old, and one hot looking sixty-five year old at that!' exclaimed John as he eyed me in my dress.

I reached out and stroked his cheek, remembering what Edward had said to me in our bedroom.

'I have a surprise for you,' Ed interrupted. I invited one of the senior partners at my firm to join us tonight. I hope you don't mind. Bob saw your picture in my office and told me he thought you were very attractive. And after I told him all about you, he said he would like to get to know you better. Is that OK?'

I was not happy with this news and turned my head away from him.

'Don't be angry with me, Mom. I just thought you would like to make a new friend.'

'What would your father have to say about all of this!' I yelled at Ed, sounding very irrational.

John placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

'Mom, Dad's been dead for almost a year now. Did you forget again?' he asked, motioning to the large marble monument that I was standing in front of.

'No, and I have never forgotten!' I said indignantly as I touched the cold stone that marked the final resting place of my beloved's earthly remains.

'Yes, you have, Mom, many times, and we are both worried about you,' Ed added seriously. 'Sometimes you act as if Dad is going to walk in the front door at any moment.'

I smiled to myself and said quietly,

'He doesn't need to use the front door anymore.'

Ed was now agitated. He just didn't get it.

'See, this is why we are so worried about you! You need to get out and meet new people instead of staying locked up all alone in that big old house. We know you and Dad had a very special relationship, but . . .'

'You know nothing of our relationship,' I snapped back.

'Mom, please let me finish,' he begged. 'Dad always said that you two were connected in some unworldly way, and I guess it was that special connection that gave you the strength to take care of him all by yourself during his long illness. John and I both remember how happy you were when Dad rallied on your birthday last year. How he was able to sit up and talk to you as if he hadn't been sick for so long.' His voice then began to trail off. 'And how devastated you were when he died the next day.'

'We both know how hard this last year has been for you, but now you need to move on. Mom, Dad is gone and he is never coming back,' John added in a sympathetic voice, trying to soften the blow.

I stormed towards the house, furious at my boys, but then I stopped and faced them again. A feeling of calm washed over me.

'You two have a lot to learn about our relationship, and God willing, I hope that one day you will understand.'

When I turned back and looked at the house, my Edward was standing there, waiting for me.


End file.
